1925–26 Romanian Hockey League season
The 1925-26 Romanian Hockey League season was intended to be the second season of the Romanian Championship.Flamaropol, Mihai. "50 de ani de hochei în România". 1976. The sport was gaining popularity in Romania and an ice hockey subcommittee was formed within the Romanian Winter Sports Committee (Comisia Centrala a sporturilor de iarna), with D. Dolensko as president and J. Dumitrescu, A. Firescu, and S. Nadler as members. The new subcommittee intended to organize the national championship in Cluj on January 23-24, 1926. The newly-established hockey team in the city was Universitatea Cluj (often referred to as the "U"). The squad's first players included Hirsch, Buga, Lazar Sfera, and Nemes, who had previously played football. In Bucharest, new hockey teams including Unirea Tricolor, Juventus, Macabi, Politechnica (supported by bobsledder Ion Socolescu) and Fulgerul-Sportul Studentesc were expected to be formed. Ultimately, none of these teams came to fruition for the season. On December 18, 1925, the formation of the hockey section of the Stadiul Roman sports club was announced. The squad was famous for its rugby department. A "dance club", A.B.C.D, donated a cup for the regional championship winner and the T.C.R. president announced the awarding of a silver goblet "challenge" trophy for the team that won the Romanian Championship, with the express clause that it would remain permanently with a team to win four years in a row or five years alternately, in a period of seven years. Hockey Club Roman Bucharest (which had again assumed its original name - the six month probationary period having lapsed) was training hard for the Regional Championships, renting a piece of land for an outdoor ice rink in Cisimigu. The other "phantom clubs" did not receive the financial support needed to begin practicing. The same thing happened in Ramnicu Valcea, where Iorgu Arsenie announced the formation of a hockey team, which would practice at a rink at the beautiful Zavoi park. Although there were scheduled practices, the Valea Oltului team disbanded without having played a single match. In Ploiesti the local sports D. Ioradchescu took the initiative to form a team. He invited HCR to play an exhibition match in the city. The Regional Championship was set to be held on January 8-9 in Bucharest. Although 7-8 teams were expected to participate, it was won automatically by Hockey Club Roman Bucharest, as all the other hypothetical teams forfeited their participation. Newly-crowned regional champions HCR began preparation for the finals in Cluj, where Universitatea Cluj would have been a dangerous opponent. But a telephone note came from "U" announcing the postponement of games due to unfavorable conditions. From Brasov, the home of the previous season's champions, there was no news. Therefore, the 1926 Romanian Championship would not take place, and the winter sports committee did not crown a national champion for 1926. The only match staged in Romania this year was the exhibition game between the "A" and "B" sides of Hockey Club Roman Bucharest, who had been invited to play in Ploiesti earlier in the year. Match details *'Hockey Club Roman Bucharest B' 4 - Hockey Club Roman Bucharest A 3 Team rosters *Hockey Club Roman Bucharest A: Enescu, Micescu, Wiss. D. Dolensko (captain), Geo Marcu, Retty. *Hockey Club Roman Bucharest B: Bacinski, Dan Bratianu, Sergiu Nadler, Nicu Polizu, Bob Simons. Reserve - D. Danielopol. References Category:1925 in ice hockey Category:1926 in ice hockey